


Pandora’s Box

by Lemonbars



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dragon sex, F/F, F/M, Idi what to tag this as, Loss of Virginity, Other, Rough Sex, lahmu porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: Martha and Taraque enjoy some alone time together. Ritsuka shows Siduri just how much he loves her.A collection of the Fate franchise’s weirdest smut yet. Tread carefully with caution. You have been warned.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Siduri (Fate)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pallan: Here, let me make it easy for you, Pandora. Martha getting fucked by Tarrasque. Go nuts. Or Jalter and an orgy of her wyverns. Have fun.
> 
> You know the drill guys

“Is that all you’ve got?” Martha said, slamming her hips against the dragons cock like it was water. She watched with vigor as the dragon roared in disdain, digging his claws deep into her waist and rammed his cock deep inside her again. 

The pain she had felt when he first took her had faded, leaving her with a pleasant feeling in her loins. The blood trickling down her thighs were painted over by the dragons handiwork instead. She wondered how the treasure between his legs could bring such joy to her. He hit every spot imaginable like she was his to begin with.

It hurt Martha in a different way. 

Martha pressed her back against the beast, trying to match the dragons thrusts in time with her own. 

Each thrust he yielded left her reeling.

Sensing he was close, the dragon leaned forward, yanked Martha’s head back, and chomped on her neck. Her taste on his tongue brought forth magnificent pleasure. She tasted like a beautiful maiden. His release came within a matter of seconds, like an endless array of valleys he emptied his beastly seed Within the warm confinement of her womb. Thus, ensuring his seed would stay trapped inside the woman.

Martha screamed with everything she had, even as he had begun emptying his seed, there was still more for her to take. Never had she felt such an exhilarating high before-to a dragon no less. 

The dragon slowed his pace; no doubt giving her time to rest her aching body but already she was begging for more. 

Their union would undoubtedly result in a child and Martha’s heart swelled with pride at the thought of childbearing. She wanted it; no need it. Before he had a chance to breathe, Martha slammed her hips into his once more, laughing when he met her enthusiasm with a mighty roar. 

They would thoroughly enjoy themselves tonight, together under the darkest nights and the brilliant stars to bear witness to it all.


	2. Siduri/Ritsuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka shows Siduri just how much he loves her. 
> 
> How you ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Siduri’s lips touched the base of Ritsuka’s shaft ever so gently, cradling the soft luscious meat like it was a national treasure.

“Yeah, right there,” he said, pushing Siduri’s head closer.

The young woman obeyed , if not compelled to like a love song. Her large wet tongue combed his tauntingly gorgeous dick. The sight of his delicious meat stick drew her close as she bit the flappy folds gently.

Her masters eyes sweat, bumbling with moist tears and roll down his face.

“I want you inside me,” Ritsuka says breathlessly.

Siduri nodded, obeying his command. She rose to her feet and sat on his lap. Ritsuka grunted as she crawled on his lap, her blackened tentacle legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

In one fluid motion, Siduri let her masters shaft stick inside her sweet hole.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Ritsuka chants, biting his teeth chattering lust.

The lahmu’s hole was swallowing him whole, taking and taking his length inside so wonderfully. It was like eating tasty fried bacon; one piece of bacon wasn’t enough. He needed a second helping.

Ritsuka needed more bacon!

He grasped the lahmu-no Siduri’s hips and ruthlessly slammed into her like a cowboy. And just like a cowboy, he galloped to Siduri’s pace, meeting her timely thrusty thrusts in a matter of combinations.

The lahmus chunky body withers, screeching and moo-ing wonderfully.

They fucked like two vampires, like Bella and edward did except Christian gray was better. Fuck it, Ritsuka pushed Siduri in the fluffy tails mattress, taking off his shirt and undressing Siduri with his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, Siduri. I’m a very lucky man.”

Siduri did that whatever lahmus sounded like. He took that as a yes, and with his duck still inside her, took it out and gave one fluffy push inside.

The lahmu practically convulsed, sucking a deep breath and mooing.

“It’s okay I’ll make you feel good.”

“Ghuunhg.” Lahmu looked away, blushing. For the sake of the story, let’s say Siduri blushed.

“Aw you look so cute. I could just suck on your pointy sharp legs Siduri.” And he did. He sucked on that skinny lookin legs of hers. It’s not like he’s a degenerate.

Siduri met his amazing love making in response by crying out.

“Ahh— I’m close, fuck.”

Ritsuka shot his cum into her womb, lots and lots of his perky sperm swam themselves into her. It wasn’t enough so he slipped his turkey stick out from under her and rubbed himself.

Siduri protested.

“I know, I know.” Ritsuka said, popping his hotdog inside her again.

And omg the hotdog melted inside her needy hole. Ritsuka came in a matter of seconds, his seed pouring in her body. “I’m done.”

Siduri purred, putting her hand over her stomach.

He did just like she asked. With his delicious seed, she would soon become a mother. And whatever lahmu babies he gave her, Ritsuka would take care of. They just didn’t yet but that was the start of their life together.

Nine month later, Siduri gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

The child sired by a human and a lahmu, was shockingly.... normal. He had his fathers eyes, his face surprisingly wholesome and his flushed skin a light tan like Siduri. Ritsuka held him in his hands, holding him like he was a beautiful treasure.

“Lets name him-“ Ritsuka said, almost in tears. “Sita. He’s going to be a beauty like his mother.”

Siduri shakes her head.

“Hey, look at me. He’s our son and I love him. I will make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

Siduri relaxed.

And then they lived happily ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that’s it for this fic. One more chapter of that jalter orgy and I’m officially done

**Author's Note:**

> Pallan: If you didn't channel your energy into shit like this, you could be a good smut author.
> 
> worth it.
> 
> Edit: A big thank you to to ya guys for inspiring me


End file.
